Electron resonance spectroscopy and biochemical techniques including surface labeling, gel electrophoresis radiolabeling, ion and water transport, protein isolation and constituent analysis of erythrocyte membranes in Huntington's disease and controls will be performed. In addition, lymphocyte capping studies and scanning electron microscopy, experiments on erythrocytes will be conducted. Added insight into the molecular basis of Huntington's disease, detection of an altered protein in this disorder, and continued support for our hypothesis that Huntington's disease is associated with a generalized membrane defect are envisioned.